


Donnie's Secret

by Raphianna (tmntyaoifangirl623)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Affections, Brotherly Love, Gen, Lights, Secrets, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntyaoifangirl623/pseuds/Raphianna
Summary: Donnie has been affected by light all his life, i.e. the sun, flashlights, and home lights (kitchen lights, bathroom lights, lamps etc.), but never told his family. He gets tired, and a little nauseous when exposed to too much light. How tired and nauseated depends on how bright the light is. He was very good at hiding it when he was a kid, but now that he's a teenager, he has to wonder ... how long will he be able to keep this charade up?





	Donnie's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know if this affect is real or not! I just got the idea from a scene in the movie!

It started shortly after being caught coming home, from first meeting April, when their Father, Master Splinter caught them sneaking in. After he asked the turtles where they had been, and shined the flashlight in their eyes, and still received no answer, he made them go to the Ha'shi. But as he followed them, he noticed that, his second eldest, Donatello, was shying away from the light. Strange. Now that the rat master thought about it, he realized that Donatello tried protecting himself from the beam of the flashlight as well.

As they were in the Ha'shi, Splinter walked around, examining his sons, to see how they were doing. "Oh, eleven hours in the Ha'shi. Are you sure none of you want to tell me where you were last night?".

"How you holding up, fellas?" Leo all but grunted, as he worked on balancing eggs on chopsticks, while doing the splits.

Raph cried out a bit as Splinter's tail hit the tricycle he was balancing on, but kept knitting. "I ain't breaking if Donnie ain't breaking." he grunted.

Donnie panted as he hit a ping pong ball between two paddles, and gagged. "Experiencing intense nausea, but not breaking." That made everyone pause a bit at hearing that, but none the less, Splinter spun the board Donnie was balancing on.

"Guys? I'm in the zone! There is literally nothing that could break me right now!" then a pizza box was thrown in front of him. "Starting to break."

"Of course, you've all tasted the five-cheese pizza." Splinter started. "But this,...cheesemongers have speculated its existed for centuries. Da Vinci's original masterpiece. I submit you…" he lift the lid. "Novantanove formaggio! The 99-cheese pizza."

Mikey gasped. "It's not possible.".

"Mikey, it's a trap!" Donnie warned.  "A pizza with that variety of cheese is a culinary impossibility!"

"Shall I list the ingredients?"

"No.."

"Cheddar…"

"Leo." Mikey whimpered.

"Provolone"

"Mikey, don't you do it!" Leo yelled.

"Asiago"

"Keep it together!" Donnie said.

"Taleggio"

"I don't even know what that is." Mikey said strained.

"Mozzarella, of course"

 

Finally, Mikey broke. "All right, all right, all right! We left the lair because the Foot were taking hostages and we kicked some serious butt, and there was this girl name April O'Neil who took our picture, but we took care of it." Mikey gasped.

"Idiot" Raph grumbled.

"Oh no, my worst fears have been realized." Master Splinter sighed. "Don't worry about it, Donnie erased the picture! We're not in danger" Leo said. "No, it is April O'Neil who is in danger! Find the girl. Bring her here."

"But, Sensei, you said not to go.." Donnie started. "Find the girl!" he interrupted. His sons nodded and left. As they left, Master Splinter again, noticed how Donatello strayed away from light.

 

 After they had gone, Splinter had time to mull over what his second eldest said about being nauseated. Donatello had gone through the same exercise in the Ha'shi before, and never complained about being nauseated, so why now? The master went back to the times he had sent his sons to the Ha'shi, to retrace his steps, and see if he could spot a pattern.

He was mildly surprised to find there _was_ a pattern. The only time Donatello complained about being nauseated, was when he was in the sun. Or light in general. Could something be wrong with the genius turtle? Could something be wrong with his son, and he didn't know it?


End file.
